Fears
by Hasane-chan
Summary: Crystal and Gold make a bet over her silly fears. She's wondering if it'll work because this bet was pretty stupid in it self.
It was a normal day as always. Clouds dotted the sky and the sun was shining without a care in the world, making it uncomfortably hot. It shouldn't be because I never do my work outside—and seriously, they should put some air conditioning in here. It also burns my eyes, which makes sense since I haven't slept a second in thirty-six hours.

I was immersed in doing my paperwork assigned by my Professor Oak. It was something about the new species of Pokémon in Kalos, which really shouldn't be my work because I live in Johto? Nonetheless, I did my work dutifully because it's what I love doing. Studying (not like the scientists in Sci-Fi movies do, Arceus that is just inhumane and horrifying) and possibly acquire new Pokémon always had that thrill that I never knew it had.

Then out of nowhere, the sound of a door slamming _open_ echoed through the room nearly blasting my eardrums (it was that loud). I actually did not know that doors can be slammed open. Also, dear Arceus, can people learn manners?!

Gold barges in his usual confident (really it looks cocky) manner and says, "What's up Super Serious Gal?"

I was not in the mood for this, especially when I pulled an all-nighter, but still hadn't made a dent in the piles of paperwork. So, I just yelled out a "Gold, leave me alone!" and was done with it. Of all the times he had to come it had to be when I was drowning in work.

Gold put a hand to his heart and dramatically said, "I didn't do anything and you're already kicking me out?! I'm hurt!"

Once again I repeated, "Gold, just leave me alone, okay?!"

Gold went from joking to serious and replied, "Fine! But I'll be back!"

Hey, I was cool with that. It's not that I despise his presence, it's just that he has an uncanny ability to show up when I really could do without him. Other than that, he is actually quite funny and refreshing, but it can get out of hand when Silver is here.

Gold really should stop trying to convince him that he is gay and that is one true love is Green. That joke got old really fast. Silver has gotten to the point where he just gets up and leaves.

So, I finally got back to work and went back in that mode where nothing can disturb me. Six or seven hours later when I was done and satisfied with my work, I was about to take my leave when Gold came back. Pretty loudly at that too.

"Hiya, Super Serious Gal!"

"Dear God, do you have to yell that loud? I just finished my work and literally have a pounding headache. Your entrance did not help," I so eloquently told him. It sounded more like a blur of words to me, I was that tired.

Gold just gave a cheeky smile and replied, "I told you I'd be back! And I brought someone back with me!"

He took out a Pokéball and out came an Eevee. It cried its own name and came up to me and cuddled against my legs, if that's the right term for whatever it's doing. It was pretty cute. Call me cliché, but Eevee's have always been my favorite Pokémon. They seem so weak and normal that people often overlook them but really they pack a punch and have a lot of potential. They can live comfortably by themselves but can easily adapt when in contact with humans. Isn't that just wonderful?

Back to the matter at hand, I cooed, "Hi there, Eevee!"

Gold was currently looking down fondly at the Eevee. For one moment, he looked endearing and not at all like his usual cocky personality. My heart warmed at that. He looked up (almost… shyly) and softly said, "Eevee showed signs that she was going to evolve soon so I thought I'd let you see too."

I think my heart melted. That was really thoughtful of him even more so than he usually is. But I couldn't help but feel a little worm of fear wiggle its way up to my thoughts. I was suddenly reminded of a time where I was attacked by an Umbreon when I was just a little toddler, three years at most. I've tried to dispel the stupid fear but it never really went away. It would just be my luck if it evolved into one and I really couldn't handle the thought of Gold finding out. I tried to not outwardly show my fear and made a feeble attempt at getting myself out of this sticky situation.

"Umm…I have work to do?" Arceus, that sounded pathetic. I'd make a wonderful liar. Not that I'd want to be one.

Gold looked at me with a pout and tried to convince me with, "Come on Crystal! Take a break! And like I'd believe that poor excuse because you just told me you'd finished your work. I'm not stupid."

I was about to protest when Eevee nipped at my leg. I looked down the fluff ball was making the cutest sad face ever. Any hope of me escaping was thrown out the window because I knew I was screwed when I looked down. I sighed and replied, "Fine. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Gold lit up like the sun and said, "Okay! We just have to wait for a while. Let's go outside."

The place I work at was not far away from a clearing. There, it was devoid of any city lights and could easily see the night falling and stars coming into my vision. The absolute perfect conditions for the evolution of an Umbreon. I really have to face this don't I?

Although I knew what was going to happen to the Eevee, I still made an attempt at small talk.

"So what do you want Eevee to evolve into?"

The Hatcher looked at me thoughtfully and said, "Hmm…I haven't thought about that yet. I guess Eevee will choose. It doesn't matter anyway, I'd love her regardless."

That was really sweet. If he doesn't stop this I might start falling for him. Oh, who am I kidding, I already fell.

Not a long while passed but I was getting fidgety and nervous. Once again I made an attempt to leave.

"Gold, I have to go. It's getting really late."

Gold looked at me and protested, "But look over there. Eevee's ready to evolve!"

Eevee glowed and starting changing shape. The light was softly lighting up the clearing and it was a sight to see. But then, its form became familiar to me and surprise, surprise. What do you know, it's a freaking Umbreon! I immediately shied away and whimpered a little. I prayed to Arceus that Gold hadn't heard. And what do you know, he did. Just my luck.

He threw me a strange look (or perhaps it was just concern) and said, "Crys, you okay?" Then his eyes widened in realization and said softly, "You're scared of Umbreon…"

I thought that was nice to show his concern but then he ruined the mood by laughing. I wanted to punch him, but I found the self-control not to.

"I never knew the Fearless Crystal was afraid of Umbreon!"

"A-am not!" My voice stuttered. Great going there Crystal, you've pretty much just convinced him that you're scared.

"Okay… Let's make a bet. I say that Umbreon won't hurt you and you say that Umbreon will. If either side wins, the loser will do a favor for the winner." Gold's eyes literally shined at that. He knows he's going to win doesn't he?

It was the stupidest bet ever, but I found myself agreeing to it. They say the mouth speaks before the brain and I've just confirmed it. I feel something's going to happen regardless of who wins. I really hope I'm wrong.

"Okay, instead of doing it tomorrow, let's do it today. No point in delaying this."

"Fair enough. Let's start, I suppose." I sounded a lot more confident than I actually felt.

Gold looked at me a little wide-eyed. He has noticed my fake confidence. But he didn't comment on it and instead said, "So, I decided that you have to make it trust you.

"First and foremost, I would say for you to put your hand out, but the Pokémon is already introduced to you. So, we move on to petting it to get yourself used to the Pokémon."

He looked so happy explaining that. Seeing his calmness prompted me to calm down slightly.

I replied, "Where is she?"

"Behind you."

I looked and nearly jumped. I still haven't got used to intimidating looks of an Umbreon even after all the attempts of trying to get rid of my silly fear. I tried to look calm and not at all nervous as anybody knows that Pokémon can sense fear. It didn't work out too well because my hands were slightly shaking.

Gold saw this and said, "Crys. You shouldn't be so nervous. She can tell. Just stay calm and approach it as if it were your own Pokémon. Umbreon come here!"

He slapped his thighs (or whatever it is) and beckoned the dark Pokémon to him. He immediately started petting her and she made noises of happiness. He's so great with Pokémon it almost makes me jealous. It makes complete sense since he can hatch them.

Gold looked up to me and said, "Now you try."

I gave him a look saying are-you-sure and he nodded. "O-okay. Umbreon come here. I-I won't hurt you."

I gave Umbreon a weak smile and she gave a wolfish smile back. She gracefully bounded to me and pounced on me. She started licking me and I laughed a little. I wonder why I was able to get over this with Gold and not when I had tried. Perhaps I was just a little too rough with them. Or Gold's advice really helped. I can believe that.

I donned the biggest smile on my face and said to him sincerely, "I did it. I did it! Thank you so much Gold!"

Almost subconsciously, I hugged him and I surprisingly was not regretting it. But I still frantically got off of him and blushed. Just a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Good thing he can't see it in the dark.

I continued with, "You won the bet. What do you want?"

Gold flashed me his infamous smirk. And there's the regret of agreeing to this.

He said, "Kiss me."

I so called it. I'm not getting out this, knowing him.

I replied, "Fine, but only on the cheek!"

I knew full well what he was going to do but I still had that image of keeping up of not liking him.

He pouted and said, "Aww Cryssy! There's no fun in that!"

I told him it was that or nothing. He agreed immediately.

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he ever-so-innocently turned his head. Once again, I called it. But I wasn't really all that mad at that. And I was really liking this too. His lips were softer than I had imagined (fantasies, what fantasies? I had none of the sort.) You know all those clichés used to describe a kiss in romance novels? This one was all of them and with cherries on the top. It. Was. Wonderful. I could do this all day.

But I leaned back, ending an all too short kiss and said, "Cheater."

He didn't reply and only made a move to kiss me again. I didn't protest. 


End file.
